earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Port Royal
Port Royal Port Royal was a trading town on the south side of Jamaica. It was founded on the 1st of November, 2018, by Edejs, among the first towns to be created after public access. To the east there is a Wheat, Carrot, and Potato farm, and to the west, a dock, where a sloop is anchored. It ultimately fell due to lack of activity and interest in the server on the 23rd of May, 2019, after the introduction of an absurdly long waiting list. The town was one of the oldest towns, and among the smallest among the old towns, only ever gaining two residents at most. History The founder was of the first to arrive at the island, after leaving from western North America. Before the town was founded, a small fort was made in the eastern mountains along side a gold mine. The town would be founded later that day, and the first building was made. Trade later opened as the tavern was made, as well as a dock. Near the dock a ship would be built, as well as the Spudhist church. Several structures would be built as the town expanded westward. Some time in December a new town arose on the West side, bringing competition on the island. A border was determined, setting limits for the two towns and relations were overall peaceful, other than minor drug trafficking, of which prompted the construction of the Port Royal DEA office near the border. Following the construction of the DEA office, in March the second resident Grace Sunrise joined. The town grew on from then, but with the introduction of a server waiting list, interest dropped off and the town was left abandoned until its decommissioning in May. By now the remains of the town, as well as the ancient cobblestone structure on the mountain, with no regard for their history have been largely destroyed and rebuilt into the new town of Kingston. Some of the old town still exists however, in the town of the same name where the earliest buildings, the house, bar, half of the church, and blacksmith sit preserved, reaching one year old. Buildings In town square, there are several buildings, the first built among them being the Royal Anchor Tavern. Other buildings within the main area consist of a small shack, market, and the first Spudhist church on the server. West of Town Square is a dock and a ship, and east along the road is a blacksmith, residency, and storage shed for the farm. North of the town is Fort Aplia, and to the east the base for the planned Fort Charles sits. A ship was later built along the dock, and as the farm expanded so too did the array of crops, which came to include Wheat, Carrots, Potatoes, and Netherwart. As the territory expanded West, plans to create a more modern section of the town were made. Construction began in December but became stagnant. Eventually a DEA office was created, as well as a wall, jailhouse, another dock, and border gate. Notable People * EDEJS * Grace Sunrise Category:Towns